


cherry lips and plastic hearts

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is for the treats, not the tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry lips and plastic hearts

Her blue and white checked gingham dress swayed around her knees as she walked a few steps ahead of him, swinging her basket by her side. Her ruby slippers glittered in the street lamps that were just coming on in the encroaching dusk. She glanced back at him, one pigtail flipping over her shoulder, and flashed him a grin before hurrying up the sidewalk of the next house, surrounded by a group of kids, all ready to collect their candy.

He watched her, smiling at the way she made sure all the kids got their candy first before accepting a few pieces in her basket. Most of the people in the houses seemed to assume she was a babysitter, or maybe a big sister, which made it easier for her to approach as a fellow trick-or-treater.

The kids yelled their thanks and scattered down the sidewalk, hurrying on to the next house.

Rose grinned and walked to him, reaching for his hand.

"Having fun, Tin Man?" she asked.

He laughed and nodded, adjusting the large red heart pinned to his suit. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, just for a moment, before starting up the next sidewalk, shepherding the kids to the door.

The night grew darker and the moon grew brighter and the kids eventually shuffled sleepily to the arms of their waiting parents, all of whom smiled their thanks at Rose for her standing in as an impromptu babysitter. She waved her goodbyes and she and the Doctor walked hand-in-hand back to the TARDIS.

Her shoes came off once they were in her room, landing on the floor in a sparkling heap before she settled on the bed, crossing her legs and placing her basket in front of her. She pulled out a mini chocolate bar and handed it to the Doctor, her tongue poking from between her teeth as she grinned. He took the candy and settled on the bed across from her, taking a bite of the chocolate and allowing it to melt on his tongue as he peered into the basket. He rummaged around before pulling out a bright red lollipop and extending it to Rose.

Her smile widened and she took the lollipop, tugging the wrapper off and sticking it in her mouth, giggling as she did so. She turned her attention back to pawing through her candy stash and he watched her, amazed that even this simple, modest costume could make her so desirable to him. Her pigtails lay on her shoulders, shining in the low light of the lamp on her bedside table, tied back with small ribbons that matched her dress.

He realized quite suddenly that he wanted to pull the ribbons out and run his fingers through her hair, to revel in its softness and twist the strands between his fingers and watch them shimmer in the light.

Rose glanced up at him and he kissed her, tasting the cherry sweetness on her lips. She smiled against his mouth and pushed the basket to the side, pulling him to her. He pushed her gently down, kissing her until he thought he'd gotten every last bit of cherry from her lips. She grinned at him and he stroked her cheek for a moment before moving his hand down and untying one ribbon, tossing it on to the floor. He combed his fingers through her hair, spreading it across the bedspread, smiling as it caught the light. Smiling as well, she reached up and unpinned the red heart from his suit, holding it between them.

"It's yours," he murmured and a smile spread slowly over her face as she pressed the heart briefly to her chest, just over her own.

He smiled and moved to kiss her, but she held up a finger. He watched as she placed the lollipop back in her mouth, her smile becoming a cheeky grin as she spread the sugary sweetness over her lips again.

It was a treat to draw him in, not that it was needed: the kiss itself was treat enough and one he always savored.


End file.
